


His Brother's Keeper

by Ill_Ratte



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disciplinary Spanking, Incest, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Slight Incest, Spanking, au where Light and Kira are twins, video games - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Light acts out, his twin Kira has to reign him in.





	His Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually made as a (late) birthday present for a friend. It was quite fun to make.

Light had done it again.

Kira had been gone only for about an hour, just long enough for him to run to the store to buy dinner supplies for the two of them, and Light had already acted out. 

Kira had TOLD Light, multiple times, too, that he wasn't allowed to play Mario Golf, or any such video game, for that matter, before he was finished with his work. His little Light needed to work well so he could get into university, unlike his twin brother. 

“Are you ready to tell me what you did wrong?” Kira asked. Light was currently slumped over the wooden chair that sat in the middle of the left corner of the kitchen, marking his time out spot. Kira couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of his brother’s plump bottom sinking into the seat. Light had always been a bit chunkier than him, which made him a very nice cuddling partner, and very satisfying to hold in his arms. 

Light looked up, his pink lips forming a pout. “B-but it was just a little while, and I was taking a break!” Kira noted the beginnings of tears starting to form in his eyes. That was not good at all, he frowned. Light was his baby brother, although he was only a few minutes younger than him, and he wanted him to feel loved.

But, with their parents gone, Kira had to be tough. Doe eyes and pleading would sway him if he wasn't careful, but he needed to remember that Light needed this. While Kira had to drop out to take care of his sweet Light, Light stayed in school so he could go on to university and make something with his life. That's why he wasn't allowed to goof off until his work was done. 

“‘Just a little break?’ Do you think they'll let you take ‘just a little break’ in the real world, Light?” Kira snarled. Light flinched backwards at this, and he almost felt badly. But Light needed to learn now, when the stakes weren't as high. Kira couldn't live with himself if his baby brother failed. 

Quickly, Light shook his head. Kira winced at the tears already starting to form in his eyes. Kira licked his lips at how puffy his cheeks looked; it was rather adorable, but Kira knew he couldn't give Light any leeway. 

“Good boy, Light. Now, why don't we take this to our bedroom? You know what to do.” Kira kept his tone clipped. 

Light nodded fervently in understanding, and jumped out of his chair. His red-brown hair bobbed as he propelled himself up the stairs. Kira smiled widely; his timeliness was due by a large part to the sharp slaps Kira had dealt to Light’s chubby bottom when he hadn't moved fast enough. 

When they made it to their small shared bedroom, Light slumped on the bed, shuffling to the middle when Kira sat beside him. Kira didn't bother looking at him, just positioned his lap. 

“Well, Light? Come sit.” He smiled at Light, with the closest approximation of the serious face his father had always made before punishing them (usually Light). 

Light nodded fervently, crawling over and awkwardly kneeling above him. 

“Pants and underwear off, your ass over my lap. Got it?” 

With only a small whimper, Light defeated himself of his lower garments. Kira hummed when Light’s fumbling fingers pulled off his tight briefs. Light’s bottom was a shade paler than the rest of him, and the skin was remarkably smooth. It was quite… rotund, too. Enough to give Light a hassle while he pulled off his underwear. Something stirred in Kira’s groin at the way Light bit his lip, face flushing, as he pulled off the garment. Kira shook it off, and turned to the task at hand. 

Smiling gentler now, he patted his lap. Light slid over it, bottom pushed up slightly. Like he was asking to be spanked, Kira smirked. “Good boy.” He leaned down to whisper it in Light’s ear, gently stroking the boy’s hair as he did so. Light shivered. 

“Are you comfortable?” It was a punishment, but… Kira never liked the looks of the angry red lines that creased Light’s skin if he wasn't sat correctly. 

Light nodded dully. “Yes, Kira.” His lip wobbled as he spoke. 

“Good.” “Thwap!” The first spank landed on Light’s left cheek, hard enough for Kira’s hand to sting, and for the cheek to wobble in pace. Already, redness swelled the globe of flesh. 

A small wail dropped from Light’s mouth, and Kira only hummed, massaging the boy’s tender cheek. Again, he drew his hand back and- “thwack!” This time, his hand sunk into the right cheek, cupped to create the loud sound. 

“You're doing great!” Kira crooned as he continued the assault, alternating between each cheek and the middle of the boy’s bottom, careful to cover all of the quivering flesh in bright red. Small, high-pitched sobs left Light as the hits collided, and as Kira’s hand hit hard on the underside of his bottom, his tears boiled over. 

“Papa!” The wail felt loud enough to split Kira’s eardrums, and it nearly broke his heart. The spanks slowed, and Kira was left with a sobbing Light on his lap. 

“It's all over now, baby. Papa’s sorry, but he had to do that so you'd learn, ok?” He rasped into Light's ear, one hand tangled in his hair for comfort. Light only called him Papa when he was greatly distressed. Kira would certainly not have minded if he had done it more often of his own volition, but hearing it always made his stomach clench from the circumstances. 

Light nodded shakily, sniffles still escaping him. When Kira let his hair go, he burrowed into his pant leg. 

“Now, let's get you something for that poor bottom of yours.” Kira patted said bottom gently. It took him only a few minutes to sniff out the lotion and heating pad (Light was naughty often…), and Light has barely moved when he returned. 

Gently, he tapped the boy’s chubby thigh. Light obediently thrust his bottom into the air, legs parting slightly. 

“Good boy.” Kira chuckled, squirting lotion into his hand before reaching out to rub it into Light’s soft skin. His brother trembled under his touch, and he flinched slightly as the aloe made contact with the worst of the redness. 

“You're doing so good, baby. Papa’s so proud of you…” Kira kept his tone at a soft coo, spreading the lotion around with his thumbs. When Light's bottom was covered, Kira placed the heating pad on the bed and turned Light over. 

A small squeak left Light at the contact, and Kira chuckled. “What a little cutie pie you are!” Light only whined in response. 

Kira sighed. “I love you so so much, Light. Do you know that?”

Light looked up then, a soft look on his face. Something close to a smile crossed him. “Yeah, I do.” 

Kira smiled back, sitting down by Light and scooping him into his lap. A hand crept to stroke Light's hair, Light humming at the touch. Light’s breathing grew deeper, and Kira smiled. His little brother was 

Finally, he spoke. “I love you too much to ever let you go. Do you know that, Light?” The silent hum of Light’s unconscious breaths were his only answer.


End file.
